Last One Standing
by Rohoblance18
Summary: 5 Best friends come to find that a looks are deceiving, and that a Skating Ring is not just that... now they must fight each other for survival while Jake struggles with his inner demon. Who can Mason trust, and who will betray him? Find out in this Action-packed Hunger-Games spin-off, featuring Apex-Viper12 as Cam, Chrome-Emmany as Mason, and Rohoblance18 as Jake. WIP, plz enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Jake Marcus Ro**

**September 25th, 2012**

**2 Hours before the Holocaust Games**

Jake and Mason drove around town, looking for Mason's house until they finally found him.

Jake and Mason dashed to Cam's House to pick him up and go to Hot Skates, (the local skating meet up).

"C'mon Cam, hurry up and answer the door!", Mason yelled as he knocked, impatient.

"I'M COMING! Jesus..", Cam yelled back. He opened the door. "Hey guys. Let's go get Maddie and Marry, okay?"

They drove in Jake's black 2013 Cadillac XTS Sedan.

"Damn, Jake, how'd you afford this car?! You've had it for 3 months now and I **STILL **can't believe your Mom hooked you up with this thing!", Mason grinned.

Jake just shrugged off Mason's compliment and kept driving.

"Hey, look, there they are!", Cam said. Jake pulled up into the driveway and Cam got out. "Y'all wait here. I'll get Maddie and Mary."

Cam ran to the door to see if they were there. As he looked, he jump back startled, seeing them right there with buggy eyes. They got in the Cadillac and drove to Hot Maddie looked around and saw Jake, Mason, and Cam. She jumped up full of joy, happy they were all together again. They hadn't had a nice meetup like this in FOREVER, with Cam's parents fighting and Jake dealing with the death of his dad. It seemed he always wore 3D glasses now, for some odd reason.

Maddie, lost in her own thoughts, didn't realize they had arrived at Hot Skates until everybody got out. They walked through the parking lot, buzzing with excitement.

Mary walked in right behind them having an awkward smile. When they went to the counter to get their skates, the lady looked suspicious; she had black nails, green lips, and an orange face.

_Damn, this chick is messed up! _Maddie thought to herself.

The look startled Maddie and Mason but Cam, Mary, and Jake didn't seem to be scared because their 8th grade English teacher looked just like that. When they got their skates, they dashed to the rink. When they got there, it seemed weird since everyone was skating so fast and noisy and a slow song was on. When they got to the rink the ground started to shake. Mary fell on the ice, embarassed.

"Uh, you okay, Mary?", Jake asked and held his hand out to her.

"Yeah, fine.", She blushed and took his hand as he helped her up.

Mason held on to the wall as well as Maddie and Cam and Jake happened to stay skating. Suddenly, the ground dropped really fast Mary fell down the hole since she was on the ground. Mason,Maddie and Cam held on to the walls Jake fell down with Mary since he was on the floor still skating. Maddie looked at Mason and Cam since she was in the middle. Maddie said "I can't hold on any longer." Maddie let go with a scream falling into the darkness.

Mason looked at Cam and said, "On three we both are going to drop".

"WHY?!"

"Dude our friends are down there!", Mason said as he looked down.

There was a long silence. Then Cam sighed.

"Fine then."

They Both Counted.

"1...2...3!" They both let go falling into the darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Landing on the brown fluffy mat Cam and Mason already knew this wasn't the best idea of letting go.

Cam said " see you nappy-headed hoe!"

Mason replied, "What!? What did I do?"

"Your Idea of dropping into the darkness got us here! Since when has dropping into darkness been a good idea!?"

"Since our friends dropped down there too!"

"Yeah whatever"

Jake walked right up to Mason, patting him on the back. Mason turned around really quick asking "Where's Maddie and Mary?" "Maddie had to go to the bathroom and I can't find Mary yet".

"They have a bathroom here?"

"Oh yeah, it's just behind that door over there."

"Huh."

Cam was starting to get annoyed. "AND EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE FINE WITH FALLING IN THE FLOOR INTO DARKNESS?!"

Since everyone who was at the rink was down there too. A Screeching noise went through the speakers and silenced everybody and they all saw a man in black spy gear and a name tag with the name of " ". The man announced what was going to happen while they were down there and Cam and Jake didn't seem to like idea of "Play for respect" that had. Jake was still wondering where Mary was and why she wasn't there, when announced that they have 11 Sponsors (Volunteered People) up their to compete in a competition they call "Last Man standing".

Jake raised his hand, thinking that Mary was in the competition, and he asked asked "What does the Sponsor actually do?"

"They compete to see who is the last man standing, as in the last one to survive...", Dr. Segway replied with an evil grin.

Jake was shocked to hear that. He was hoping that Mary wasn't up there. Maddie came out of the bathroom slamming the door. It happened to be right behind .

turned and glared at Maddie for interrupting his speech.

"Why don't you go up there and be a sponsor"

Maddie was confused about what a "Sponsor" was. The spot she was standing on rose above the ground and onto a field they called the "Battlefield".

Jake rose his hand abruptly and asked "As in 'Last Man Standing' , does that mean only one survive?"

answered furiously, "YES SMARTNESS I SAID IT ALREADY."

Cam raised his hand.

"Yes young man?", Dr. Segway narrowed his eyes at him.

Cam asked, "Is there a certain way to die like, can you use weapons?"

"Yes, you get metal blades, bow and arrows, swords, knives, guns, and a whip".

Mason grinned and said "Yea Buddy".

Jake whispered to Mason and Cam,"Wait. If only one survives and Maddie and Mary are up there, one of them or both is going to die".

"We dont know if Mary is up there", Cam replied.

Mason said "She probably was man".

Jake said "We have to find a way not to get in the same competition."


End file.
